Beca's Cousin
by MobBob
Summary: Beca's cousin visits Barden for a weekend and things get awkward. Based on a deleted scene.
1. Chapter 1

Beca nervously tapped her thumb against the sink. In her other hand she held her cellphone. She was waiting for a call from her cousin, Lindsay, who was visiting her for the weekend. "Can you believe the bathroom is place I can get reception?"

Chloe adjusted her hair. "So how long has it been since you've seen your cousin?"

"Uh…you mean Lindsay?"

"Who else would she be talking about?" said Fat Amy, who was leaning against one of the bathroom stalls.

"Right," said Beca, "Well, I think she was at my graduation party."

"Oh, is that where you two made out?" said Amy.

Beca rolled her eyes. A few weeks ago she made the mistake of mentioning to the Bellas that she had touched tongues with her cousin. Beca had thought that they had forgotten. She was wrong.

"We did not make out. We touched tongues."

"I'm confused. I thought that was what you guys call making out?" said Amy.

"We were nine. It doesn't count. You guys have probably done stuff like that." Suddenly Stacie walked into the bathroom. "Hey, Stacie have you made out with any of your cousins?"

"What! Do you guys think I'm into incest?"

"No, of course not," said Beca, "I just figured that with your sexual history-"

"Is that how you guys see me?" said Stacie.

"Kind of," said Amy.

Once Stacie was done crying Chloe pulled Beca aside. "You know I have a car."

"Good for you," said Beca.

"I mean I can drive you to the airport when you pick up Lindsay."

"Oh, thanks," said Beca.

"No problem," said Chloe. "So, you never told me you swing both ways."

"I'm going to say this one last time: We were nine."

"Relax," said Chloe. "Like you said, we've all done stuff like that."

"I know," said Beca. "But, I think that I really messed Lindsay up. You know what I mean?"

"Are you implying that having a same-sex experience will ruin someone's life?"

"No," said Beca. "It's just that…that…Look, you haven't met Lindsay yet. Once you've met her, trying telling me that getting molested by her cousin didn't screw her up."

"Is she going to college?" said Chloe.

"No," said Beca. "She still hasn't graduated."

"Wait, how old was she when you kissed her? Never mind," said Chloe. "Is she planning to go to college?"

"Yes, but she hasn't picked one yet," said Beca. "When I was her age I already knew what college I wanted to go to."

"You did?" said Chloe.

"Not really."

Chloe sighed. "Beca, Lindsay seems like your normal teenager. It's obvious that you feel guilty about kissing your cousin and now you're projecting this guilt on everything that goes wrong in her life."

"I guess you're right," said Beca.

"Yeah," said Chloe. "I took a Psych course freshman year."

"Aubrey lets you go to classes?" said Beca.

* * *

><p>Eventually Beca got a text from her cousin, asking to be picked up from the airport. Chloe drove her there, and the two waited for Lindsay in the airport lobby.<p>

Lindsay ran up to Beca and hugged her. "Hey Becks, long time no see!"

"Hey Lindsay, this is-"

Before Beca could finish her sentence, Lindsay planted a kiss on Beca's lips. She pulled away five seconds later. "It's great to see you again. Let me get my bags."

As Lindsay went to get her bags, Beca turned to Chloe. "So, did your Psych course teach you anything about that?"

"Technically I didn't actually take the course. Aubrey hired someone to go to classes for me."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, most people think of me as some mindless sex-object, but I'm not. I'm very artistic," said Stacie. "I recently finished a work that shows the plight of veterans afflicted with PTSD. Here it is." She held up a picture of Snoopy having a flashback to World War One.

"Jesus," said Chloe. "Is that supposed to be Spike?"

"Yes. Machine gun fire was brutal," said Stacie.

"Cool. I'm pretty artistic myself." Lindsay put her hand on Beca's thigh. "I was always good at music, right Becks?"

"What does that even mean?" said Chloe.

"That I'm good at music," said Lindsay.

"Again, what does that even mean? Can you sing? Can you play an instrument? Could you compose music? Are you a good-"

"Hey, Chloe," said Beca. "Do you want to get me a beer?"

"Really?" said Lindsay. "You've still got a full bottle."

"I'm gonna finish it." Beca proceeded to gulp down a full bottle of beer, or at least she tried. Half-way through she began choking and Chloe had to perform the Heimlich Maneuver.

"Hey Beca, can you show me where paper towels are?" said Chloe. Once they were out of earshot of Stacie and Lindsay, Chloe turned to Beca. "Can you believe Lindsay? She was practically groping you."

"Yeah," said Beca. "I was the one getting groped."

"I mean that's completely inappropriate," said Chloe. "You've got to talk to her."

"I don't know," said Beca. "What am I supposed say? 'Hey Lindsay, remember the time we touched tongues? Well that was just something stupid I did as a kid and I don't have any feeling for you.' Do you think I should say that?"

"Yes," said Chloe. "Walk over there and say those exact words."

Beca walked back to Lindsay and Stacie. "Here are the paper towels."

"Thanks, Becks. Hey, you got some beer on your boobs. Do you want me to get it?"

"No, I got it," said Beca. "Hey Lindsay, remember that time when I was nine-"

Lindsay dropped the paper towels on the couch. "So I would have been-"

"That's not important," said Beca. "Remember how I made you touch tongues with me?"

"Of course," said Lindsay. "Did she tell you guys?"

"Yes," said Chloe.

"Did she tell you the whole story?" said Lindsay.

"There's a story?" Stacie looked to Beca. "I've got to hear this."

"Let me tell it Becks," said Lindsay. "I tell it better."

"Sure," said Beca. "Just let me get a few beers first."

"I'm good with beer," said Chloe.

"Same here," said Stacie.

"That's good," said Beca. "Because I'm not sharing."

"Wait, you're drinking all that beer by yourself?" said Stacie. "This is gonna be great."

For Beca, the rest of the night was a bit of a blur. The last thing she remembered was hearing Lindsay say, "Okay, so we had just finished watching The Little Mermaid, which scared Becks when she was a kid…"


	3. Chapter 3

When Beca woke up, she found herself face first in a pair of boobs. They were clothed boobs, but boobs nonetheless. "Chloe, why are your boobs in my face?"

"Sorry." Chloe began to wiggle her way out from under Beca.

"Don't," said Beca. "They're soft."

"Here, try this." Chloe handed Beca a pillow. "Let me find you a blanket. Maybe I'll make you some breakfast while you sleep off thank hangover?"

"Thanks," said Beca.

"How about some bacon and scrambled eggs?"

"Chloe," said Beca. "Have you had a hangover before?"

"I've never drank as much beer as you did."

"Fair enough," said Beca. "Out of curiosity, how much did I drink?"

"That's not really important." Chloe stroked Beca's hair. "Just sleep it off."

"Hey, aren't you hungover?" said Beca.

"No."

"So, you just volunteered yourself as a human mattress out of your own free will?"

"That's not really important," said Chloe.

Lindsay walked out of Beca's room. "Remind me never to drink."

"Don't say I wasn't a good role model," said Beca.

"Hope you don't mind that I took your bed, Becks."

"No, it's fine," said Beca. "Chloe's boobs were nice and comfy."

"Thanks," said Chloe. "Feel free to use my boobs anytime you want."

"I see someone can't handle their liquor." Stacie walked out of Beca's room.

"Stacie?" said Beca. "You stayed the night?"

"Yes." said Stacie.

"Did you sleep in my bed?" said Beca.

"Yes."

"With Lindsay?"

"Yes."

"Is that my shirt?" said Beca.

"Yes."

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"I couldn't find my shirt this morning," said Stacie.

"Did you sleep in the nude?" said Beca.

"Yes." said Stacie.

"So last night you slept in the same bed as Lindsay and you were naked?" said Beca.

"Do you want a blow by blow account?" said Lindsay.

"Hey, Chloe," said Stacie. "Are you making breakfast?"

"Yes," said Chloe. "Want some?"

"Sure. Can I have something really greasy, like scrambled eggs?"

"If anyone needs me, I'm gonna be in the bathroom for the next few hours, puking my guts out," said Beca.

"Can you wait?" said Lindsay. "I really need to pee."

Once Lindsay was in the bathroom, Beca turned to Stacie. "What did you do last night?"

"You know me," said Stacie. "I don't like to kiss and tell."

Beca grabbed Stacie by the collar. "What happened last night?"

"Okay, calm down," said Stacie. "Do you remember anything that happened after you passed out?"

"What do you think?" said Chloe.

"Okay, so after you passed out Chloe was all like 'Keep it down, Beca's trying to sleep'. So Lindsay and I went to your room."

"What did you do in my room?" said Beca.

"We talked," said Stacie.

"About what?"

"College," said Stacie.

"No seriously," said Beca. "What did you talk about?"

"We talked about colleges," said Stacie. "She didn't know what college she wanted to go to and I helped her pick one."

"So that's what you two did?" said Beca. "Talk about colleges."

"Yes," said Stacie. "I'm more than just a pair of boobs."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Oh my god! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It was an accident. Now can we just move on."

"Wait," said Chloe. "How do we know you didn't sleep with Lindsay after she picked her college?"

"Well, technically I did," said Stacie. "I mean we did share a bed last night."

Lindsay got out of the bathroom. "Hey, did Stacie tell you the good news?"

"That you finally picked a college?" said Beca.

"I thought you would be more excited," said Lindsay.

"Why?" said Beca. "What college did you pick?"

Lindsay laughed. "Well, last night we talking, and Stacie said that since I was good at music I should try to pursue that."

"That's a good idea," said Beca.

"I know, right," said Lindsay. "So that's why I'm going to apply to Barden."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: An explanation as to why this took so long. Originally I planed for An Homage To Shakespeare to be the follow-up to this, but that eventually morphed into its own story with only a few references to this story. I also had other story ideas I wanted to work on, so I kind of side-lined this. However, recently I started going back through my stories and started looking at ways I could improve them or add to them. So without further delay, the conclusion to Beca's Cousin.**

Chloe got out of Beca's bathroom. "How is she?" said Lindsay. Almost as if she had heard she, Beca started vomiting loudly for all to here.

"Like that." Chloe sat herself down on the coach. "I tried to hold her hair back, but she got creped out and told me to leave."

"Hey, this reminds of this one time on the Fourth of July," said Lindsay. "Becks bet me five bucks that-"

This story was interrupted by another round of Beca retching. "She sounds like me after my sweet sixteen," said Stacie.

"Hey Chloe, explain something to me," said Lindsay. "What the appeal of booze?"

"Don't worry Lindsay," said Chloe. "This may sound unpleasant, but hang-overs are only temporary."

Chloe got up and went to get some coffee. When she came back, she found Stacie and Lindsay talking. "Hey, you should get that mole looked at," said Lindsay. "It looks weird."

"Yeah," said Stacie. "I'm actually supposed to see a doctor after you go back."

Chloe sat down on the coach. "What mole?"

"Oh, I've got a mole on my butt," said Stacie.

"You saw Stacie's butt?" said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Lindsay. "Stacie likes to sleep in the nude, remember?"

"Right," said Chloe.

Stacie turned back to Lindsay. "Hey, where'd you get your bra?"

"Victoria's Secret," said Lindsay.

"I thought so," said Stacie.

"Wait," said Chloe. "Stacie saw you in your underwear?"

"She got to see me naked," said Stacie.

"Yeah," said Lindsay. "Don't you get to see your friends naked?"

Chloe sipped her coffee. "Not as often as I'd like."

Lindsay put her arm around Stacie. "Hey, thanks for last night."

"Don't mention it," said Stacie. "You didn't know what to do and I decided to share my...experience."

"No, it was more than that," said Lindsay. "I've never met someone like you. Everyone else told me what they wanted, they never thought about me. You were considerate and cared about what I wanted."

"Thanks." Stacie hugged Lindsay. "You weren't too bad yourself. You knew what you wanted and you're very good for someone your age."

"Are you guys still talking about choosing colleges?" said Chloe.

"Yes," said Lindsay. "Yes we are."


End file.
